Eggplant and Tuna
by sakura147
Summary: Luka x Gakupo. Luka gets to school late and has to sit in the only seat left next to Gakupo. The rating might go up in the future, but I'm not sure yet.
1. Tuna and eggplant

Luka rushed to her classroom. It was the first day of school and she was already going to be late. She ran through the door moments before the bell rang, breathing heavily. Luka looked up to see the entire class staring at her. She flushed red from embarrassment.

"Ms. Megurine, please take a seat. Don't let me catch you coming to school late again," her teacher lectured.

"But I was here before the bell rang," Luka pleaded.

"You are late if you are not in your seat before class begins," her teacher replied.

"Please…" Luka began, but stopped after seeing the look on her teacher's face.

She sighed and looked around the classroom. She searched through the sea of faces trying to find a free desk. Finally, she noticed an empty seat near the back of the room. Luka started walking towards it when she noticed the purple haired man in the seat next to her. She looked around again, trying to spot another empty desk, but there was none. The only free seat in the entire classroom was next to Gakupo, the trouble maker. Luka made her way to her seat. She tried not to show how upset she was by keeping a blank face. Gakupo was the last person she wanted to sit next to. Slowly she sat down, trying not to make eye contact with the purple haired idiot.

Gakupo turned to her and smiled, "Hey Luka, I'm glad such a cute girl came to sit by me."

"It's not like I have a choice," Luka scowled.


	2. Tuna and lunch

Sorry for updating this so late. I've been really busy with school. Also, the internet has been out at my house for about a week so I haven't been able to upload this until now. I hope you like this chapter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

The entire class, Luka ignored Gakupo; she refused to even look at him. She tried to focus on her geometry work, but she couldn't concentrate without thinking of that idiot sitting next to her. He was probably looking at her, Luka thought. She shoved these thoughts away and looked down at her paper. Her pencil moved across the page, attempting to solve the equations. Usually she found this class work easy, however today she constantly made mistakes on almost every single problem. She sighed in annoyance and resigned to looking at the clock every few minutes, anxious for class to end. At last, to her relief the bell rang, dismissing the class for lunch.

Students began to file out of the classroom immediately. Luka was planning on buying lunch at the school today. Usually she brought a homemade bento, but today she hadn't had time to pack a lunch. She opened her bag to get her wallet. It took her several minutes to find it in her messy backpack. When she had finally retrieved the simple leather wallet, she gave a sigh of relief. However, her relief vanished as soon as she opened it. Her wallet was empty except for a few useless coins. Not giving up, she counted the money, but the total was only 43 cents not nearly enough to buy lunch.

Gakupo looked over and realized Luka's dilemma. He headed over to her, eager to help. "Looks like you're not going to be able to buy lunch. Let me treat you. I know this great sushi restaurant nearby."

Luka looked up, shocked and annoyed. It was just like Gakupo to want her to be in his debt. "I don't need any help from you," Luka replied, but was interrupted by her stomach rumbling. She blushed, looking embarrassed.

"Looks like it's settled," Gakupo teased. He grabbed Luka's hand and began to drag her out of the classroom. Luka looked startled, a contrast from her usual composed expression. "I can walk on my own," she protested. She pulled her hand out of his grip and followed him reluctantly out the door.

They walked for about five minutes after exiting the school grounds. Gakupo insisted on walking right next to Luka, despite her protests. When they reached the sushi restaurant, Gakupo chose a table near the window. "I always sit by the window when I eat here; I like to watch the world go by," he gestured out the window in a rare moment of calm. Luka looked the window and saw all the people walking by. She smiled, as this was something that she did herself. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the waiter talking. He had brought the menus for them to order. Luka studied the menu carefully, until she found what she wanted, tuna sashimi. Tuna was Luka's favorite food; she ate it whenever possible.

"I'll have this," Luka said, pointing to the tuna on the menu. Gakupo turned towards the waiter and ordered for them both. He chose grilled eggplant, his favorite. When the food arrived, Luka stared hungrily at the tuna. She savored every bite of the delicious tuna.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the food," Gakupo laughed.

"I like tuna," Luka replied in defense. She felt a blush start to form in embarrassment.

"You're blushing," he teased.

This caused Luka to blush even more. Her face was bright red. "My face is red from eating too much tuna," she said, trying to regain her cool composure. Luka couldn't believe that the purple haired idiot had embarrassed her even more. She wished that she never had to sit next to him. Her thoughts were interrupted again by the waiter. He walked over to their table with the bill. Gakupo got out his wallet and paid for both of them. Seeing this, Luka said "Thank you for buying lunch for me. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it, Luka," Gakupo replied.

"But if I don't pay you back I'll be in your debt," Luka exclaimed, looking worried.

"Exactly," Gakupo said with a sly smile on his face. Luka frowned; what exactly was he planning?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to upload the next one as soon as possible. I always appreciate it if you review my work.

And in case you didn't know:

Bento- a type of Japanese lunch

Sashimi- raw fish or other meat


	3. Tuna and a rainy day

Hey, here's the next chapter. I'll try to upload the next one as soon as possible. Hopefully I will have enough time to finish it over the weekend. : )

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

The next day, Luka sat in her language arts class, the last class of the day, and stared out the window. Halfway through the day it had started raining and hadn't yet stopped. It wasn't just a little sprinkle, it was pouring rain. She didn't mind the rain usually, but today she hadn't brought her umbrella. She hoped it wouldn't continue, but it showed no signs of stopping.

As class ended Luka grabbed her backpack and headed for the door. She stood at the door for a moment, before walking outside, trying to decide what do to. Her solution was to take her binder from her backpack. She stepped outside holding it over her head, in an attempt to avoid the rain. It didn't work at all. Despite her efforts, she was getting soaked. Shortly after that she heard footsteps behind her. Suddenly, the rain stopped. She looked up to see Gakupo holding an umbrella over both of them.

"Thanks dummy," she glared at him.

"Hey," he replied jokingly, "If you don't want my help, then go ahead and get soaked."

"I said thanks; I just don't like taking help from other people. After all I already owe you for the tuna."

Gakupo grinned, "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that."

With that, they started walking, but to his dismay Gakupo noticed that Luka was walking as far away from him as possible under the umbrella. "You're going to get wet if you walk so close to the edge of the umbrella," he said. And with that, he put his arm around Luka and pulled her close. Surprised, she looked up at him and he saw a blush spread across her face.

Luka felt her heart pounding. She didn't know how to react. How dare that pervert touch her. It was then that she realized her face was flushed bright red. Great, she thought, that will only encourage him more.

Gakupo only smiled in response to her blush. She struggled a little under his grip, so he held her closer. He liked being near Luka; just walking next to her made him happy. It gave him a feeling of peace unrivaled by anything he had experienced before.

They walked in silence to Luka' house, except for the occasional directions from her. When they reached the doorstep Luka got the key out of her backpack and unlocked the door. She turned to close the door behind her, but was stopped by Gakupo's foot in the door. "You don't like owing people, right?" He stated, "I'll forget paying for your lunch if you make me a cup of tea."

Luka sighed, "Fine, but only because I don't want to be in your debt." Slowly, she opened the door, allowing the purple haired man in. She led him into the living room and told him wait. Gakupo looked around the room, as she headed to the kitchen. He studied her house, trying to gain any sort of knowledge about her.

A few minutes later, she returned, carrying a tray with two cups of tea. "All I had was green tea," she said nervously.

"That's fine," Gakupo replied cheerfully, "green tea is my favorite." He took the glass gently from her hands, and took a sip. "Delicious," he remarked.

Luka felt herself blush again. This time, however, she was able to control it a little better. She felt happy because she was able to make him happy. What a silly idea, she thought. She looked up at Gakupo. He appeared to be deep in thought for a minute, then remarked, "Luka, do live here all alone? I have only seen your stuff around the house. Doesn't anyone help take care of you?"

"I live here by myself," she replied stiffly, "I really don't want to talk about it." She had a sad, faraway look in her eyes.

"I live alone too," Gakupo replied softly. "My parents live far away for work. I only see them on holidays usually. He paused for a moment, then continued, "You must get lonely living all by yourself."

"Not really," Luka replied coldly, but from the look in her eyes Gakupo could tell that it wasn't true.

"If you ever need a friend, I'll always be here for you."

She didn't answer for a moment and Gakupo almost thought the pinkette was going to be angry. Then, she said in a quiet voice, "Thank you, I really appreciate that."

Gakupo smiled, and grabbed Luka's hand. Her delicate hand fit perfectly into his. With his other hand he gently ruffled Luka's hair. She sure was stubborn sometimes.


End file.
